Love On a Wall
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.
1. Chapter One:Ebay

**Love on a Wall**

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me.

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening..

Chapter one:

Even just the smallest things would make me happy. That's why I nearly lost my head when I found an autographed Randy Orton poster on E-bay. I placed a bid and it kept getting higher. I didn't give up as I placed endless bids for that poster. Soon enough, after hard work and perseverance, I found it in my mail.

I rushed downstairs and asked the front desk of the condo if anything came for me. They told me that there was a special delivery. I gladly took it and rushed to my condo. I know it sounds quite odd, but that was the one thing I wanted; something that was at least within fifty feet of my ONE TRUE LOVE.

I opened the Fed Ex box and dug through the styro peanuts and then my hand landed on something that felt like glass. I looked for the edge of the glass, which was like wood and pulled it out gently but quickly. Leading me to another crimson session; whereas I turn red at the sight of my ONE TRUE LOVE.

I bet you might be thinking how weird I am at this moment. But the worst is yet to come.

I held the poster up like Rafiki from the Lion King would hold up Simba. I heard the alleluia chorus playing over and over in my head. At the same time, I saw light coming from the roof of my condo. Having this one poster surely made me feel like this was a holy vessel.

I kicked the Fed Ex box to the side of the living room and walked to my room with the picture frame tightly snug near my chest. If you were me, I bet that you would hang up the picture frame. But that's not what I did. I took the poster from the frame and did something a normal fan would do; I used clear tape to stick it to the wall on my bed side.

It would seem more special to me in a way or two. I felt that it was a better form of self expression. It somehow brought out my creative side. And with that, I sat on my bed and stared endlessly at the poster. My phone rang and I left the answering machine to deal with it. Nothing distracted me. This was Randy. What's a girl to do?

Just staring at that million dollar smile, I knew somehow that he was looking at me. It was I, he was thinking about. But I knew how humanly impossible it would be. So, I sat there at the thought of my frustration. Well, anyway, I have a wild imagination. So, right there, my eyes started to feel heavy. I had no time to fix the bed of tuck myself in, I just slept.

The next morning was the oddest thing. I woke up realizing that my feet weren't hanging off the edge of the bed like it did when I fell asleep the night before. They were now comfortable and warm. I was tucked in properly. A pillow on my head and my shoes taken off, along with the jacket I wore.

I wondered what in the blue hell happened. I woke up with a stiff neck and part of my lipstick smudged. I stood up to wash my face. When I came back from the bathroom, I found an ice bag on my bed side. I had no idea what it was doing there. All I new was that, I was about to get one and use it for my neck. With that, I took it and placed it behind my neck. When the ice melted, I placed it on my bed side and looked at Randy's poster.

It, as usual, was no hope for me. I was thousands of miles away from Randy and we would never hook up. Not that I didn't want to. I practically yearned for it. But right now, it seemed impossible. I have fancied him since day one of his career and this is probably the closest I have ever been to him.

With that, my thoughts went on a full stop. My mind was blank and then I heard a footstep. I quickly looked behind me and no one was there. I looked back at the poster and Randy was gone. All that was on the wall was a red background. I rubbed my eyes and there he was, on the poster again.

Nope. Once again, I was imagining things. I was definitely crazy.

Then with that, I decided to go to school instead. I took journalism and wrote several things every second I lived. I wrote what I felt, what I wish to feel and what I never wanted to feel in the first place.

I took my notebooks and pens and headed out for the public library which was in the school itself.

When I got back home, I entered my room. I stopped in the doorway. The room was dark. I opened the light and there, a rose lied on my bed with a card. I read the card. _I'll always be with you._ I looked at Randy's poster, his smile, now a sexy smirk.

This definitely meant something else. And it was something you couldn't just shake off. This was absolutely creepy. It was impossible…can it be?...nah…it can't…but…you'll never know.

Note: Please Review! Tell me what you think! It is very important to me!


	2. Chapter Two:Tears On My Pillow

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Previously:

When I got back home, I entered my room. I stopped in the doorway. The room was dark. I opened the light and there, a rose lied on my bed with a card. I read the card. _I'll always be with you._ I looked at Randy's poster, his smile, now a sexy smirk.

This definitely meant something else. And it was something you couldn't just shake off. This was absolutely creepy. It was impossible…can it be? Nah…it can't…but…you'll never know.

Chapter Two:

Dear god, I needed a vacation…badly. I wanted to take off for the weekend, but somehow something stopped me. I still needed that vacation…school work…the poster and some other family problems are in the way. So, I do, I need this vacation.

I took my luggage and started packing. After that, I looked for my passport.

I couldn't find it.

I just placed it in my side table drawer yesterday morning. Why don't I have it? I continued to search for it. After 15 minutes, which seemed like forever, I sat down on the foot of the bed. "Well, I guess I'll just cancel the trip." I told myself.

And with that, I fell tiredly onto the neat bed, as my ear hit something. Still lying down, I took that thing behind my ear and saw that I was now holding the passport. Where did it come from?

"I must be delusional." I thought out loud.

I looked at Randy's poster…

"Nope…impossible." I thought again…

But then, somehow, it was possible. There were several articles that I read on the internet where people said that their photo's came to life, trying to tell them something.

But I shouldn't believe it. That site must've been a hoax.

Yet, I have a bit of doubt still lingering in my head. Could it really be possible?

As I continue arguing with myself in my head, I sit up on the bed with the passport still in my hand.

I must be imagining things. I mean, I hardly have much proof that this was happening.

I continued, once again, as the argument in my head turns into a controversial bitch fit between the paranormal side of me and the side of me that is still sane and in touch with reality. And the one in touch with reality was in a Martha Stewart situation now; except, the one in touch with reality, doesn't have taxes. Well, that's what Martha thought.

My stomach now felt like the wheel in Greek mythology whereas the guy was punished by being stuck on a wheel and it turns and turns and turns and never stops. I think his name was Ixon or Ixel…whatever…it just started with the letter "I".

Good god, I really did need that vacation.

I took back what I said about canceling that trip; I am leaving for a week. I didn't need a paranormal side added to my obituary when I die. I just wanted to live a normal life. I just wanted to relax.

It was Wednesday morning and I was now leaving for a week in Hawaii. I already put my bags out in the living room last night.

I stupidly thought that if I left the lights on as I left the room that morning; the Randy in the poster would come out and give me an RKO. Not like I wouldn't be honored to receive one, but I would highly be traumatized.

I continued…I was already dressed and was sleeping in my jeans that night. I crept out of bed in my Chucks already. I tip-toed slowly towards the door; then to my utter fear, the lights went on.

"Shit." I thought as I stood up straight.

I turned to Randy's poster. His face now had a different expression.

"Oh for the love of god." I said seeing his puppy-dog eyes and his pout. What the hell?

I turned the lights off and pretended nothing happened.

I got to the airport; with that thought still in my head, I entered the plane. I was supposed to be excited to leave, but now, I felt as if something was wrong. I felt a sense of loss. I missed something or someone. I just didn't know who or what. Well, good luck to me, I'll need it.

It was already a week and I arrived later than scheduled. I arrived three hours late. Not like that mattered.

I caught a taxi to my hotel and felt my stomach twist. For some reason, I felt like jumping for joy. I felt somewhat excited for something.

When I got to my condo, as in inside my condo, I entered my room and opened the lights. The turning of my stomach stopped. Weird.

I dropped my bags in shock.

My pillow was somewhat…well…wet.

I saw parts of my carpet also wet. It all led to the poster. I looked at it and it was shinier than before. I slowly reached for it and felt the eyes of Randy in the poster. It was wet.

Was he crying?

With that, I slowly walked backwards in shock. This was NOT happening. Someone is setting me up!

I ran to my desk and sat down. I picked up the phone and dialed the front desk. I wanted to know if their security was really effective. I mean, if it was, then no one would have entered the room.

"State Condominiums, this is Kelly, may I please know who's on the line?" stated the perky lady in the front desk

"Hello?" Kelly continued as I stared into the card on my desk.

I held it up. I put down the phone and read the card over and over again. It had one drop of water, or should I say, tear, at the bottom.

It read; "I missed you. Where'd you go?"

I think it was time for another vacation already. This time it involves the FBI, a change of name, address and identity, liposuction, breast implants and a nose job. And also the cremation of this poster, if that's possible. No…wait…cremation's for dead people. I should just throw it in the fireplace.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's an authentic autographed Randall Keith Orton poster! That's practically the closest I'd ever be to him.

So technically, I was caught in the middle. I had to live with it. I had to get used to it. It's now gonna be a part of my lifestyle.

sigh

I went to the living room and turned on the television. I saw that Raw was up next. As the endless commercials went on, I entered the kitchen and fixed up a snack. I heard the entrance music…MOVE TO THE MUISC, YEAH…THE MUSIC…MOVE TO THE MUSIC, YEAH!

I hurriedly ran to the couch and jumped on it from behind with the Mars bar in my hand and the Diet Dr. Pepper. (I love Mars and Dr. Pepper! Even though Randy says "THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO EAT JUNK FOOD!" …it's true…he does say that…he only ever eats sushi and olive garden food. Well, I am a sushi obsessed fan, but I haven't tasted Olive Garden yet.)— (LOL…obsessed…)

And now, the most beautiful sound echoed through my entire living room.

SOUND OF AN AMP BEING ADJUSTED HEY! DRUM AND GUITAR RIFFS HEY! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! NOW IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE! NOW I'M GONNA TAKE WHAT'S MINE! HEY!

Ooohhh…I'm getting horny at the sight of him…Well, isn't that what you guys would feel?

Never mind.

I watched him go on with his match. Then with that, I forgot that I already saw this episode, so I pressed the red button on the remote control and the tv didn't go off. I must've pressed it twice, by accident.

I pressed it again and it didn't close. So, I crawled to the tv and pressed the big button on the monitor. It didn't budge. Then as Randy came up the steps, he came close to the camera and looked straight into it as he shook his head and mouthed out the words, "Not yet."

My hair stood up and electricity went up my spine.

WHY AM I NOT AWAKE YET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

And my even bigger problem was that J.R. and King didn't even comment about it? Why didn't they talk about it? Holy crap…I was delusional. So, I just watched the match in complete and utter shock.

When his match finished, the television went off on it's own.

I am freaked out of my socks.

I am going nucking futs.

I am crazy.

I am delusional.

I am in shock.

Oh no…

I am awake.

Authors Note: Please Review…I need them…

I'd like to thank my first reviewers. I was absolutely flattered and I turned red. Thank you so much to Ana Michelle, lunacy4ever, viper-sa and Jeff's favourite skittle.

Here's a sneak peek on the third chapter:

My bed felt warm. I looked at that warm spot and saw that someone had laid there that night.

It's been happening for several nights now. And I somehow got used to it. But I didn't realize who it was.


	3. Chapter Three:Too Much Dr Pepper

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Previously:

And my even bigger problem was that J.R. and King didn't even comment about it. Why didn't they talk about it? Holy crap…I was delusional. So, I just watched the match in complete and utter shock.

When his match finished, the television went off on its own.

I'm freaked out of my socks.

I'm going nucking futs.

I'm crazy.

I'm delusional.

I'm in shock.

Oh no…

I'm awake.

Chapter Three:

Pinch me…

Pinch me…

Slap me with a spoon…

Make that a shovel…

I need blue love…

No…

I am sane…

Gooshfalaba… (Remember Anger Management?)

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Oh my god, I can't breathe!

Calm down…

I stood up from the couch as I told myself about how I needed glasses and a psychiatrist…badly.

Trust me, I really needed one.

I dried up my pillows and tried drying up the floor. I also wiped the poster and got in bed after two hours of drying.

I was already in my tank and shorts when I came out of the bathroom. I looked around for anything out of my point of view on ordinary. I walked over to my desk slowly and calmly. As I stood beside my desk casually, I started to attack it, looking for a sign. I didn't find a card. No pen or paper out of place. Then with that, I thought that it was all over. I sighed and said to myself out loud, "Even though it's over, I know, I'll miss it somehow."

I didn't know if the tone made it sound like I was trying to hint something. I just thought out loud. Then with that, I got in bed and closed the lights. I stared at the ceiling, hoping it would help me sleep. Soon, my eyes got heavy and I was on a round trip to La-La Land.

My eyes were closed, but I was aware of everything around me. I felt someone crawl into my bed. For some reason, I also felt that person put on the blanket. As the person settled beside me, I moved my hand slowly, little by little to try and reach the light switch of my bed side lamp. My index finger started to feel the switch. But my "turn-on-the-light-to-see-the-person-on-my-bed-side" idea was interrupted by a firm grip that stopped my hand by my wrist. I stopped dead. My whole body didn't move. The weight on the right side of the bed was gone. I looked up and saw a silhouette of a guy. I stared for what seemed like forever. I wanted to know who he was. I needed to know who he was. "Who are you?" I managed to say out of the fear that overcame me.

His left hand, which wasn't the hand that was killing my left hand, took out a flashlight and pointed it at the poster.

It was blank.

"No." I whispered to myself

His silhouette nodded and my stomach turned and my heart pulse rose to 600 pulses a second. There was now a lump in my throat. He didn't speak. He merely came closer and closer as my head sank deeper and deeper into the pillow.

Not that a girl would dare to hesitate an open mouth session from Randall Keith Orton, I just didn't know if it was really him.

I started to feel his breath against my face. He was really close. I loved what I smelled from there, I smelled OBSESSION, Randy's cologne. But I shook my head. It can't be him. I turned my head to the right and he just whispered in my ear, in a very seductive whisper, "There is no reason for you not to smile."

Whilst my fear added the need of my health insurance; that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard from anyone.

My tension came down, but my heart rate didn't change. He moved away from me and let go of my hand.

Was it over?

Was that really him?

Was it really his face that was lees than two inches away from mine?

Well, I wouldn't really know. I wasn't too big a fan that time. I was just a fan of his fine behind. Now, I guess things are starting to change. And it isn't only my mind.

I turned to my right and tried to sleep.

My bed felt warm. I looked at that warm spot and saw that someone had laid there that night.

It's been happening for several nights now. And I somehow got used to it. But I didn't realize who it was.

I thought that it all must've been a hoax…

I thought someone was playing a trick on me…

I especially was in the deepest state of confusion.

I once again tried to sleep, but this time, with the now warm pillow in my arms.

Part of me believed it. Part of me doubted it. Part of me thought of it as nonsense. Part of me…KNEW it was him.

I didn't know which one to believe.

I'm just hoping that tomorrow night, it happens again…because I've never felt an adrenalin rush like this before. I was new to all this. I was new to this world you all call…REALITY. Especially due to the fact that, I've taken a long vacation from it, and now, I guess, it's time to face it.

Authors Note: Please Review! Omg! Thanks so much for the enormous amount of reviews…I am flattered so much, a can fit under a door. Thanks so much…oh look…I CAN fit under the door. See? I'm in the room, now I'm out of the room, I'm in the room, now I'm out of the room. This is so cool...Ü

Sneak Peek on Chapter Four:

I turn the lights on in my room and stood in shock. I slapped my face once. Yup, I was awake. He was here. I just know it.


	4. Chapter Four:Lights Out

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Previously:

Part of me believed it. Part of me doubted it. Part of me thought of it as nonsense. Part of me…KNEW it was him.

I didn't know which one to believe.

I'm just hoping that tomorrow night, it happens again…because I've never felt an adrenalin rush like this before. I was new to all this. I was new to this world you all call…REALITY. Especially due to the fact that, I've taken a long vacation from it, and now, I guess, it's time to face it.

Author's Note: Before I begin Chapter four…where some surprising things might happen, there's one question that's been messing up my thoughts while I was writing…Should Randy be real? Or should Brooklyn (the girl who's practically nuts) just wake up from a dream that lasted too long and felt too real to be a dream? I was just thinking. But I was also thinking of a sequel…I never really tried a sequel before. I guess I should…but what I do know is that I am highly excited to write this chapter…for some odd reason. Well, on we go…with chapter four…dedicated to those who went to the ICU of suspension (like TeamExtremeGurl…LOL).---(btw…I wasn't offended…it was actually funny) By the way…this chapter would have a teeny bit of R content…so close your eyes when needed…I am sooo tempted to!

Chapter Four: (For TeamExtremeGurl)

Randall Keith Orton…

A name so deadly…

So lethal…

So poisoning to one's mouth…

So electrifying…

So…

So…

So sexy…

No! What am I saying? I must be delusional again… I was definitely imagining things. I was…I had to…why have I not convinced myself yet?

With that, I entered my condo and walked to my room.

I turn the lights on in my room and stood in shock.

I slapped my face once.

Yup, I was awake.

He was here.

I just know it.

What did I do to deserve this?

Yet, I thought of how glad I am that he was here.

Slap me again…please?

I need it.

Then I went to my bed and held up a "Randy Orton; Legend Killer Tour" shirt that laid on my bed. Omigosh! He's undressed!

Now if I was a wrestler and I got undressed, where would I go?

Aha!

Bathroom!

I ran to the bathroom and opened it.

I thought I had finally caught him. I was wrong.

No one.

Then all the lights in my condo went off. I felt walls to get a switch.

I finally felt the switch, but once again, like before, I felt a hand firmly grasp mine.

I stopped dead.

"Who are you?" I asked again, partially knowing who it was, but still wasn't sure.

All my thoughts escaped my head. My body, now numb.

He slowly and gently put his hands on my waist and gently pushed me against the wall.

I saw nothing. Not even his silhouette. His perfectly chiseled and washboard abs pressed against my torso.

I felt the distance between our faces closing in.

Soon, his lips were now less than a centimeter away from mine.

His hands now stroking my hair and the other cupping my cheek.

I knew what he was to do.

"It's me." He said seductively. Leaving me there to yearn for his lips to come just a bit closer.

He slowly and gently moved away tucking my hair behind my ear and letting his hand slide down my left arm. As I practically shivered my shoes off, he left. Leaving me to sit there and feel his breathe again against my lips. He left me there to yearn for more. I know he'll be back. I just know it.

I just don't know when.

End of Chapter Four

Please Review!

Sneak Peek on Chapter Five:

Once again, the lights all went off. This time, dead silence accompanied it. Deafening silence.


	5. Chapter Five:Personal Day Spa

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Previously:

"It's me." He said seductively. Leaving me there to yearn for his lips to come just a bit closer.

He slowly and gently moved away tucking my hair behind my ear and letting his hand slide down my left arm. As I practically shivered my shoes off, he left. Leaving me to sit there and feel his breathe again against my lips. He left me there to yearn for more. I know he'll be back. I just know it.

I just don't know when.

Chapter Five:

I am once more, in another state of shock, whereas I usually feel left out in the world.

No one, I can assure you, no one is going through what I am undergoing now. It's just me. Me, myself and I; experiencing something out of the ordinary.

The man I thought to be my one true love, is now here. Showing signs of wanting me.

But for some reason, I continue to live in doubt that he wants me. Maybe he is just trying to give me a heart attack. Well, he doesn't have to try any longer.

I, until now, still have difficulty getting used to this.

My hair stands several times (I should get a wax) and my spine is already burned with all the electricity going up.

I have to get a refill on cold sweat and another dose of emotions.

I need so many things right now. Especially with the fact that I have lost tons of it within a two months.

With that, I wasn't even able to get started on my thesis. Which is due next month.

My sanity is lost, the pigment that was on my face is gone. My mind is as empty as an abandoned warehouse.

Right now, watching Reality TV, when the pillows and blankets are finally off, the announcer tells me…

WHEREVER YOU GO, WHATEVER YOU DO, SOMEBODY OR SOMETHING IS ALWAYS WATCHING YOU.

To my dismay, I agree with the man.

To my horror, my spine tingles with that feeling right now.

The cold breeze continues to sweep the first feet of the room in height. Brushing chills up against my feet all the way up.

His presence, once again felt.

The yearning coming back to me and reminding me how much I wanted something so bad, especially with the fact that something weird happened last night. Something odd, something out of the blue, out of the ordinary, out of someone's right mind.

Once again, the lights all went off. This time, dead silence accompanied it. Deafening silence.

I moved not an inch from where I sat on the couch. Something told me not to move.

But for once, I went against my intuition. I stood up and maybe tripped over a few things, but this time, I turned the lights on. I entered my room and sat on the foot of the bed. I sat there on my own. Still, the silence conquered the room. Still, I felt the presence of someone in the room. I was determined this time to see him. Face to face, eye to eye, talking heart to heart. I would see the one person who's been leaving me on the edge of my seat for more than two months. The lights went off again. And this time, I decided not to move.

Silence…how I hated it right now. How I wished something would just sound up.

With that, I felt to hands on my shoulders, massaging so perfectly, my eyes felt heavy. No way, I was not falling into the---mm---trap. With that, all the tension left me.

"You still haven't answered my question." I stated whilst my physical numbness.

He didn't reply. With that, he went to my neck and started massaging it. Until, I now felt butterfly kisses.

Beep Beep Beep!

My alarm clock rang.

8:40 a.m.

No, it wasn't a dream.

I guess he just made sure I relaxed before writing my thesis.

And you know what?

I did.

This kept on for days, almost weeks.

Until one night…when my whole world stopped.

End of Chapter 5

Sneak Peek on Chapter Six:

He was coming…wasn't he? Is he? Will he? Would he?

12 midnight

How could he?


	6. Chapter Six:Thanks, Randy

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

ANNOUNCEMENT! I will be on hiatus next week…it's my exam week! rolls eyes and I am BANNED from the computer…but my grandmother doesn't even know what year it is, so I guess I'll sneak the laptop my mom hid in my grandma's closet…I'm pissing in my pants, myself! I am so much more excited than you guys! I sooo want to put up the next chapter already! But…I have been told that suspense may be a good thing…but not to "cardiac-arrest-prone" people. So, I guess I'll post when I have time…just to let you know…I've finished writing up till chapter…I think…eight? Or something like that…all I know is that…all I have to do now is post and post…BUT… but…but…but… I have to edit. I just wrote them right away so the ideas won't go "shoo-fly". Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's very short…but worth it…trust me…just don't send me reviews saying… "TOOT YOU! YOU TOOT! YOU ARE SO TOOTING TOOTY! I HATE YOU! TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! MOTHER TOOTING TOOT! TOOT YOU!" Too many toots and you'll sound like morse code…you know…the one they used in the wars before… toot too too toot…toot tootoo toot…like that…each toot pattern represents a code. NOTE: the sneak peek I placed in the last chapter…it's wrong…I changed the idea of this chapter…so…scratch that…

Previously:

This kept on for days, almost weeks.

Until one night…when my whole world stopped.

Chapter Six:

I thought to myself…over and over again…where could he be?

Feeling like a pessimist at the moment, I started to tear slowly. I thought that he would never come back. I thought that that was the end of it all.

Somehow, something inside me told me that I was wrong. Something inside me nudged me and told me to wake up.

This was all a dream…it had to be…it HAD to be.

I was tired once again, from all the work I did that day. I didn't run home like I usually did; due to the fact that I was awaiting the arrival of someone special.

Today, I walked home. I stopped every once in a while, thinking. Maybe I should run back…he could be waiting. But no, my feet were cemented to the ground. I now stood in front of my door. Staring at the door knob with no emotions creating my facial expressions and no potential energy in my body.

I wanted to open the door. I didn't.

I continued to stand there…alone…with nothing but my so-called sanity.

I was confused once again. Tears now blurring my eyes as I quickly and roughly wiped them off. I was not going to burst. I was not going to burst.

With this thought repeating and repeating in my head, I twisted the door knob and entered my place. I threw my coat to the coat rack, but it didn't catch the hook, instead, it caught the vase and brought it with it to the floor. I didn't care. I walked to my room, as I also threw my bag to the bed, and turned to go to the bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Something was different inside this room. I turned around, like James Bond would if he was caught sneaking in somewhere. I looked at the bed like there was a gun pointed right in between my eyes. But I didn't get cross eyed. Trust me…that only happens when I get sleepy.

I jumped excitedly knowing that this was not ordinary. It was the sweetest thing ever!

I found a basket with Mars bars and Snickers of all kinds galore. And 3 6 packs of Dr. Peppers! I was obsessed…and SOMEONE knew it.

I took one doctor Pepper out of one of the six packs and walked over to Randy's poster.

"Thanks Randy!" I said knowing it was him.

"Your welcome, Brooklyn." A male voice said right behind me…

No.

End of Chapter Six

Beep…Sorry…no sneak peek today…

Remember…no toots…I can't read morse code…


	7. Chapter Seven:Randy?

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

ANNOUNCEMENT! I will be on hiatus next week…it's my exam week! rolls eyes and I am BANNED from the computer…but my grandmother doesn't even know what year it is, so I guess I'll sneak the laptop my mom hid in my grandma's closet…I'm pissing in my pants, myself! I am so much more excited than you guys! I sooo want to put up the next chapter already! But…I have been told that suspense may be a good thing…but not to "cardiac-arrest-prone" people. So, I guess I'll post when I have time…just to let you know…I've finished writing up till chapter…I think…eight? Or something like that…all I know is that…all I have to do now is post and post…BUT… but…but…but… I have to edit. I just wrote them right away so the ideas won't go "shoo-fly". Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's very short…but worth it…trust me…just don't send me reviews saying… "TOOT YOU! YOU TOOT! YOU ARE SO TOOTING TOOTY! I HATE YOU! TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! MOTHER TOOTING TOOT! TOOT YOU!" Too many toots and you'll sound like Morse code…you know…the one they used in the wars before… toot too too toot…toot too too toot…like that…each toot pattern represents a code.

Note: Thanks for the reviews! From the first to the latest chapter! I am so sorry I wasn't able to really thank you guys porperly! I really appreciate it all! I am so flattered I can fit under a door! Thank you so much! I remain, very truly yours, miss-ed606. Ü

Previously:

I took one doctor Pepper out of one of the six packs and walked over to Randy's poster.

"Thanks Randy!" I said knowing it was him.

"Your welcome, Brooklyn." A male voice said right behind me…

No.

Chapter Seven:

I looked at the poster…he was still present in the poster…he can't be here…Well, it is possible for him to be here…but that's only possible if he actually…

"Brooklyn…right?" the voice asked sweetly

Still with my back turned to him, the awkward conversation continued.

I nodded, assuming he saw it.

"Well…It is kind of awkward to be talking to the back of your head." He said

"Well, I'm not exactly ready to talk to you face to face. Do you mind?" I asked.

I know you would probably turn around and face him and give your best smile. Or you would just shut up and drop the Dr. Pepper…I almost did that, though. LOL.

With that, Randy walked to the other side of the room and stood beside the window. I, on the other hand, sat on the bed, facing the poster.

Silence…

After that moment of silence, Randy turned around and stood behind me.

"Brooklyn, I really need to talk to you." He told me

"Go ahead." I said still facing the wall

"No. I mean, I want to see your face." Randy said making my heart sink…curse his charm!

I turned around. He looked me in the eye as I avoided it.

"Can we please have a normal, simple conversation? I mean, the way you would talk to a friend?" Randy asked

"I'll try." I said straightening up

Who in the world would be able to have a normal conversation with the Legend Killer? Hello! It's Randall Keith Orton! What girl, in her right mind, would NOT stutter and black out in front of him?

Silence…

Surprisingly, I didn't choke on my words…he did.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I had to come." He replied placing his hands in his pockets and rocking to and fro on his heels and toes

"What made you come here anyway?"

"I had this sudden urge that I couldn't go to the next Pay-per view without knowing who you really were." He sighed and continued. "I've been having out of body experiences, which was a feeling I somewhat loved, but had to get rid off. It took me two weeks and a few more 'live dreams' to be able to trace you and find out who you really are. I needed to know…I just needed to." He said placing his hand at the back of his neck and looking at his designer shoes.

"But I don't---" he cut me off

"Don't speak." He said placing his finger on my lips…HE TOUCHED ME! I MEAN, THE REAL RANDY…ha-ha…ruined the moment…

"I just want you to know, there was something about you that made me feel something I never felt before. It's so strong, it's breathtaking…YOU'RE breathtaking. I know I don't know you too well, but you're just different from every other girl---" I cut him off.

"Stop. I really can't take any more surprises---"

He cut me off by letting his lips press gently against mine. Taking in his sweet smell, I just let him… but before 5 seconds were up, he broke it and looked straight into my eyes.

"That's one thing I've wanted to do." He said placing his hand behind his neck again

"But you always have." I replied, trying to catch my breath.

"That's not what I meant. I actually wanted to see who it was I was kissing."

Dear god, when he said the word "kissing" my knees felt weak.

"I see you could read minds."

"Trust me, the torment was on me. I felt I wanted someone I didn't know. But at the same time, I felt as if I already knew you---"

"Shh." I said placing a finger on his lips. "You do." I said as I came closer

"Oh come on!" He said giving out his signature smirk. "I don't have all day!" He said as he took me by the waist and kissed me breathtakingly. I was blown away. I was in his arms…

I only had one problem now…

I have no idea if this was real…since it was too good to be true…I had no idea if I was just dreaming…seriously…

If it was…then I am trying to make the best of what's happening now.

End of Chapter Seven

No sneak peek

Just a question to keep you hanging: Is Brooklyn really dreaming? Or is she really in a situation any fan would kill for? Is the poster real? Is Randy real? Is the situation for real? Chapter eight has the details. Please Review…miss-ed606


	8. Chapter Eight:Out Cold

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

ANNOUNCEMENT! I will be on hiatus next week…it's my exam week! rolls eyes and I am BANNED from the computer…but my grandmother doesn't even know what year it is, so I guess I'll sneak the laptop my mom hid in my grandma's closet…I'm pissing in my pants, myself! I am so much more excited than you guys! I sooo want to put up the next chapter already! But…I have been told that suspense may be a good thing…but not to "cardiac-arrest-prone" people. So, I guess I'll post when I have time…just to let you know…I've finished writing up till chapter…I think…eight? Or something like that…all I know is that…all I have to do now is post and post…BUT… but…but…but… I have to edit. I just wrote them right away so the ideas won't go "shoo-fly". Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's very short…but worth it…trust me…just don't send me reviews saying… "TOOT YOU! YOU TOOT! YOU ARE SO TOOTING TOOTY! I HATE YOU! TOOT! TOOT! TOOT! MOTHER TOOTING TOOT! TOOT YOU!" Too many toots and you'll sound like Morse code…you know…the one they used in the wars before… toot too too toot…toot too too toot…like that…each toot pattern represents a code.

Note: Thanks for the reviews! From the first to the latest chapter! I am so sorry I wasn't able to really thank you guys porperly! I really appreciate it all! I am so flattered I can fit under a door! Thank you so much! I remain, very truly yours, miss-ed606. Ü

Previously:

I only had one problem now…

I have no idea if this was real…since it was too good to be true…I had no idea if I was just dreaming…seriously…

If it was…then I am trying to make the best of what's happening now.

Chapter Eight:

Note: Do not judge unless you finished the whole chapter…you'll know why.

I think I just woke up.

I felt a thick quilt over me. I was in my room.

I sighed…maybe it WAS all a dream. Maybe, it WAS too good to be true. Randy would never get this close to me, Randy would never---

"Hey Brooklyn?" It was him…it was his voice.

"Are you alright? I mean, you went out cold." Randy said coming out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked him, wondering why the hell I was feeling so damn dizzy

"It's kind of hard to explain. It's okay if you actually knew what happened. But it's sort of hard to explain it, detail by detail…" Randy said taking a seat on the foot of the bed

"It's okay. I won't laugh." I said wondering what would be so hard to explain

"Well, remember when I kissed you?"

"Yup."

"Well, after that, I asked you if you minded. You sort of looked all dizzy and stuff and then that's when you went out cold." Randy said blushing a bit…

But it was I who was supposed to be blushing. I guess he felt embarrassed for me. It reminded me of that time my cousins husband moaned out his own name during sex. Trust me that must be much more embarrassing.

He walked over to my side of the bed and sat beside me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and told me that everything was okay. With that, something so unexpected happened. My one dream, now a reality.

I never expected it. And I was speechless from then on.

End of Chapter Eight

Sneak Peek:

"I would like that, Randy." I answered him as he came close and -------

Note: All reviews are welcomed…just no Morse codes…thanks…By the way…I have a new fic coming in a few…here's the summary:

"The Benefit of the Doubt" summary:

This is a story about a girl who writes fan fictions almost all her life and the climax has to do with a certain wrestler who actually reads them…And that girl just might be you. You'll never know…but at least you have the benefit of the doubt. Edge.

Also, if you have the chance…tell me if you whether you want this story to come out or not. Thanks. And if you want me to change the main character and stuff…miss-ed606


	9. Chapter Nine:It's A Date

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Author's Note: Hey you guys…I am very sorry for not writing for quite sometime. I intended on writing the ninth chapter two days ago, but it seems that I caught a fever of 39.5 and found out that my fever got higher due to mental stress…you know, may exams ARE this week and I am already graduating elementary and moving up to high school next year. And since the school is preparing us for high school, the stress is lethal. It's a good thing that I am not sick anymore. Cause if I am, then I am not allowed to use the computer. Gladly, my tests were moved to next week. Ü. Anyway, some of you guys check out your "C2 staff" icon when you log in…I invited several of you guys to join my community. And another thing…I melted like butter in the oven when I got a review from Cold-Zephyr…I swear, I have been following Cold-Zephyr's story "They Stuck Me With You" and I must say that it has probably been my favorite story ever!!!!!!!! Also, my hiatus is moved by 3 days. So, don't bite your elbows…LOL…And as a little bonus, I am accepting the Rock idea of shadox-fox313…I can work on one…no problem…but I hope you don't mind if it might take sometime. I am also having some complications with my new story…the plot kind of went A-WOL. But I am planning another story to back that up…it called "How to Loose Chris Jericho in 10 days.", based on the movie but with changes that have come from my twisted mind…hihihihihi! Nev'mind.

Previously:

He walked over to my side of the bed and sat beside me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and told me that everything was okay. With that, something so unexpected happened. My one dream, now a reality.

I never expected it. And I was speechless from then on.

Chapter Nine:

His eyes started to wander the room and his breathing started quickening. For some reason, I felt his tension, I felt his nervousness.

"What are you so nervous about?" I asked him as I put a hand on his cheek. (Oh my god! I just touched his cheek!)

"Nothing." He said leaning his head on his hands that were on his knees. He then brushed his fingers through his hair. He felt some tension.

"Randy?" I asked trying to get a view of his face

"You can tell me anything." I said as I offered to listen to him.

Randy's POV:

I guess I just have to say this now. There's no turning back, Orton. You're already near the finish line. Stop standing on the freakin' wrong side of the finish line and say it…say it now.

End of POV

"Randy I---" He cut me off as he hurriedly said something that sounded so blurred.

"Excuse me?" I asked

Dammit…he knelt down!

Oh…he picked something up…

"Can you repeat that?" I asked him for the last time before he shocked me with a question I have dreamt of hearing escape his lips.

"Would you go out with me?" He finally said in a tempo I could understand

I wet the bed.

Randy's POV:

This is the point that definitely scared me the most. She didn't answer. She just sat there on the bed. No words escaping those lips. I swear, if I didn't get a response at all, I would got scare some other fan that has my poster… I am not kidding at how nervous I am right now… I haven't been this nervous since…ever…

End of POV

"I would like that, Randy." I answered him as he came close and kissed me softly on the lips and smiled while he was at it.

"Can I pick you up at eight?" He asked me smiling like that cat in "Alice in Wonderland." It starts with a "C"…never mind.

I nodded still drowning my self in Obsession™.

He gave me a soft and comforting hug. I walked him out and he missed the elevator once, just looking at me.

I must say, he is the sweetest guy since…ever…

He looked at me like a kid would look at the ice cream menu in the ice cream shop. He didn't look at me hungrily. He just looked at me like I was a diamond. And trust me, I never felt better.

I closed the door and leaned on it. I inhaled and walked to my room.

I looked at Randy's poster. I slowly and gently took it off the wall. I put it back in it's frame. And hung it where the painting of the "purple lady" stayed. I smiled and sighed…in a good way. There's nothing I gotta worry about anymore. "He's" already here; he always has and he always will be.

Trust me, I still slap myself in the face.

End of Chapter Nine

Sneak Peek:

"Randy, is that---"

"Yup." He replied smiling at me

I was star struck.

Note: Please review…your reviews are always welcome…Rock on! BTW: anything you guys wanna tell me? I'm here to listen…I need to know what the people want!!!!Yay! LOL.


	10. Chapter Ten:Club Vivid

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Author's Note: To my dismay, I have gotten a blood count whereas I was told that I had passive dengue. But it's almost over and the prayers I received from my classmates and family has been great and I'm turning out to be just fine. Finally, I was able to use the computer due to the fact that I wasn't able to before. I only had thirty minutes at the most to use the computer, but thank God that a solution was dug up. I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter. It's 7:51 in the morning and I am not attending classes today due to the fact that I have a doctors appointment in a few. I also know that it will be somewhat useless to go to school today since classes end at 10:45 a.m. since the exams are coming up. Tomorrow will be my math exam and I am hoping for the best results since I am not exactly known to be a math wizard. All I can do now is study hard, pray hard, work hard and hope for the best. Thank you very much for your time. I remain, very truly yours, miss-ed606.

Previously:

I looked at Randy's poster. I slowly and gently took it off the wall. I put it back in it's frame. And hung it where the painting of the "purple lady" stayed. I smiled and sighed…in a good way. There's nothing I gotta worry about anymore. "He's" already here; he always has and he always will be.

Trust me, I still slap myself in the face.

Chapter Ten:

It was seven thirty. I was all set to go. Randy made an on the spot change and told me to dress semi-formally. (If that is a word)

I put on a pair of ---who cares what I'm wearing? Just as long as you know i'm not naked, then good for me.

Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I inhaled and opened the door.

"Hey Randy." I said as I let him in.

He kissed me on the forehead and entered the condo.

"So, where are you taking us?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Somewhere," he answered plainly

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I mean, he was pretty serious

"I'm great. I just don't know if you'd really like where I'll be taking you." He said unsure

"Wow. Randy Orton, the ladies' man, is not sure if I'll like where he'll be taking me? That's a first. You're usually so cocky." I said taking my wallet from the kitchen counter.

"Brooke, that's the on-screen Randy Orton. The backstage Randy Orton is more quiet and unsure about the twists and turns life will hand him." He said this in a way that made me laugh hysterically. I was gonna fart.

"Right…" I said as I forced this out of laughter.

"Ok. We're late." He said as he came towards me and carried me till we got to the elevator.

He was quite the charmer if you ask me. His silence will leave you stunned, but his sweetness is such a turn-on. Not to mention, that he's a bit more of an pessimist in real life. But he'll always bring the glow back to your face.

Sure, he had the bad boy charm.

But he told me that he got over that bad boy thing when Evolution tried killing him.

"So, you mean it's not a fake, on-screen thing? You really have a rivalry with the three?" I asked him as we entered his convertible silver Porsche™

"Yup. They really hate me. For some odd reason, it pisses me off."

"Along with the other men in the locker room…oh yeah…I would agree." I said putting on my seatbelt as he walked over to the drivers seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me as he started the car and placed hi seatbelt too.

"Let's just say, for someone with good looks, your brain can register pretty slowly." I said giggling unaware of the fact that he was just looking at me like I was a ghost.

Randy's POV:

Well at least she doesn't look like she's scared of me. At least she's smiling.

I know it may sound cheesy; but her eyes look like pools of calm water and her smile is so irresistible.

It's the only real smile I have ever seen.

It's not like those malicious smiles I get from most girls. This one's real.

This one's the smile I want.

Now, Orton, don't get too addicted. It isn't good for you.

The last time you got addicted to a girl, you spent $5000 on the first date and $6000 worth of jewelry and she dumped you for Dave.

That sucked.

She sucked.

Dave sucked, still sucks and always will suck to the bone.

She wasn't worth it.

That's another lesson in my life.

Maybe I should just keep my eyes on the road.

End of POV

"Randy, can you please tell me where we're going?" I asked him. I need to know. I really did.

If I didn't I'd probably die of suspense.

"I'm dying, Randy." I said faking a choke

"Brooklyn, the only way you'll feel like dying is if you were in bed with Dave and he was on top of you. Now that's what I call instant and utter death. Via Dave the Barbarian." Randy said

That's it, my stomach started having a Royal Rumble of it's own. One more wrestler over the top rope and you'll hear the bell ring…and I mean, ring.

In other words, fart.

I contained myself.

Thank God.

As we got to the location, I looked around.

We were at a club called "Vivid".

When we entered, the place was the opposite of it's name.

I couldn't see a silhouette or two…not even my own hand before my face.

Why is it always so dark whenever Randy's around?

I just wonder what the meaning of all this is.

As I held onto Randy's hand on our way to a booth, I looked up and saw a bunch of silhouettes calling Randy from the balcony booth. Which was big.

And I mean BIG.

I continued to hold onto him as he helped me find my way through a group of exuberant dancing female strippers.

Wow, this was a great place for a date.

It was definitely someplace Randy and I would be able to stare into each others' eyes for a straight fifteen seconds or two.

But to my surprise, he didn't look at any of them.

Every time was passed the dancers, he asked me if I was doing okay.

Well, I guess he's better than I thought he would be.

But thing is, I was afraid to have my heart broken, so I didn't make any assumptions.

With that, we got upstairs in one piece…make that two pieces since there were two of us.

"Randy, is that---"

"Yup." He replied smiling at me

I was star struck.

I was now looking at a bunch of people I never really expected.

I stood there.

I just stood there.

No reaction whatsoever.

I was just stunned.

I was looking at Chris Jericho, Maven and Chris Benoit.

Wow.

I just stood there, once again, an emotionless face.

"Randy are they…uh…are you sure I'm standing at least within fifty feet of them?" I said unaware that Jericho heard me

"Yes you are, little missy. Why don't you sit down? Order something. Our treat." Jericho said shaking my hand.

"No, it's okay." I replied

"No, we insist." Benoit said as Maven started called a waitress.

They were all so extremely nice and I was plainly stunned, still.

Randy was just sitting there quietly as I continued conversing with his three comrades.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I leaned back and looked up at him

"That's the second time today that you asked me that question." He said

"Well, it won't hurt if I found out. Would it?"

"No. But it's just one of those days I get when I just need to stare into space and ponder."

"No. You're pooping." I said

"Anyway, I'll just go to the loo. Do you mind?" He asked me

"Nope. Not at all. I'll see you back here in a few, okay?"

"Okay." He said as he kissed me on the forehead again

Little did I know, much more happened than just a visit to the bathroom.

It was something unexpected.

What can I say?

Life hands you lemons, squeeze it.

Is that really the saying?

End of Chapter Ten

Sneak Peek:

"I can't believe you!" I screamed

"It wasn't on purpose. I didn't intentionally---" Randy tried explaining as I interrupted him

"Intentionally, my backside! I'm going home."

Note: Your reviews, suggestions and questions are always welcome. Thank you.


	11. Chapter Eleven:Misunderstandings Part I

Love on a Wall

Miss-ed606 (evildiva606)

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me...Please...

Note: Once again…it is an impromptu story and bear with me also due to the fact that I am 13…

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening.

Author: My apologies for a very much delayed update. To my utter and complete dismay, my server was down and the connection's port was closed because of the repairs being done by the managers and supervisors of my connection, Tri-Isys. Please forgive me. I have sent them faxes all day regarding the connection. Gladly, they were pissed enough to connect me again. Once again, my sincere apologies; yours truly, miss-ed606

Previously:

What can I say?

Life hands you lemons, squeeze it.

Is that really the saying?

LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Before any further information regarding the rest of the night at the club, I might as well start clarifying something.

I am a very emotional person.

It's hard to gain my trust and it's even harder to get it back.

It's not that hard for me to be trusted by someone else, but it is terribly hard to get my trust back after earning it.

And Randy was on a roll.

He was gaining my trust.

It's just that, when you try explaining things to me right after they have just happened, I'm pretty hard to convince.

That's why not everything turned out too well that night.

You might say I'm crazy, you might say I'm overreacting, but trust me, you're just looking at me.

I was now laughing hysterically when a stripper approached Jericho and started giving him a lap dance.

Maven started laughing and so did Benoit.

I asked Maven what was so wrong about the lap dance she gave him.

One word and I laughed endlessly.

Jericho didn't know he was being done by a fruitcake.

Which led Benoit to choking like Edge had the Crippler on him.

Maven fell off his seat and I was turning crimson.

Jericho seemed to have looked like he was turned on.

And that just led to further comical outbursts.

My laughter started dying down when I realized how long it took Randy to come back from the bathroom.

I stood up and told Maven that I'll be checking on Randy.

Benoit came along since he didn't want me to get lost and sorts, so that left Maven trying to sustain himself as Jericho watched pointlessly.

"Hey Chris, can you go inside and check?" I asked him

"Me?" He asked as he pointed at himself

"Well, you certainly don't expect someone of my sex to enter the relief room of the opposite sex, do you?" I asked him

"You have a point there." He said as he entered the bathroom

Three minutes later, Chris came back out.

"Is he there?" I asked Chris as Chris came out of the bathroom

"Nope. No sign of RKO." He stated as he looked around behind me

"Are you sure?" I asked Chris as I myself tried looking inside from the small crack of the door

"Absolutely." Chris said as he continued looking around at the group behind me

"Could he be messin' with someone else?" I asked Chris

"That's impossible." He replied

"Explain."

"He told us about these butterflies he got in his stomach when he saw you. And you know that he never feels that way about a girl. He only felt that way once with his ex, Melissa."

"He has an ex?" I asked, clearly not believing it.

"Sure. It took him quite sometime to get over her and dating. So, that's why he joined Evolution, to get more. But then, he got pretty sick of everything Evolution ever did, so in that case, he decided to start over." Chris explained

"He's lived an interesting life."

"You have no idea." Chris replied as he chuckled with the thought

"So, how does Melissa look like? Would you happen to know?" I asked just as I saw Randy walk over

Just before Chris could say another word, Randy asked Chris, "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just asking him about Melissa." I said with no tone or emotion at all

"Chris, didn't I tell you---" Randy started as Chris interrupted him

"She has the right to know. Looks like you two are already about to get on." Chris laughed as Randy hit the back of his head

"I couldn't believe how sick and twisted the mind of Chris Benoit is." Randy and I said in chorus as we laughed at Chris who just stood there

"Well, it looks like there's nothing wrong here. So, I'll go now. Jericho's gotta be bound to find out the truth sometime." Chris said as he left us there

"So, where'd you go?" I asked Randy

"Well, when I came out of the bathroom, it seems that some dude wanted to go home and my car was in the way." Randy said flipping his keys

"That better be the truth, Randall." I told him in a motherly tone

"You sound just like my mom." He said

"That's no surprise. Well, I gotta get back. I wanna see if Jericho took the news well. He seems a little left out in the laughter." I mentioned as he held onto my hand

"Wait." He told me as he, right then and there, pulled me into a deep passionate kiss

WOW

Little did I know that there was something behind that kiss…and it was something I would definitely be freaked out about

Even worse…I was going to be crushed to the bone

And you know that NO ONE is ever really ready for pain

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS A PART TWO…WATCH OUT FOR IT…THERE, LOADS WILL BE REVEALED.

The sneak peek in the chapter before this is actually going to be found later in the story and then the fic ends there…but there WILL be a sequel…unless you just want me to go on forever, then that's not a problem either…I just have to sort things out.


	12. Chapter Twelve:Misunderstandings Part II

Love on a Wall

Miss Ed

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me.

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening…

A/N: YAY! IT'S THE UPDATE! FINALLY! IT'S KINDA SHORT COZ I GOTTA UPDATE ALL MY OTHER **12 **FICS!PHEW HEARTBURN…ENJOY ;-)

Chapter Twelve: Misunderstandings Part II

Previously:

"Wait." He told me as he, right then and there, pulled me into a deep passionate kiss

WOW

Little did I know that there was something behind that kiss…and it was something I would definitely be freaked out about

Even worse…I was going to be crushed to the bone

And you know that NO ONE is ever really ready for pain

2 months later

I was back at my apartment and I could not forget anything that happened that night, Randy was an absolute gentleman.

He was sweet and funny too. He called me up this morning telling me that he already missed me.

Which was odd since we only met, even though I told him that, he said he's seen me before, he said he's known me before and that I was the missing link to his life.

But I was the panic freak, you know, tell me something in the wrong manner and I'll freak. You gotta be extremely specific and clear when you speak to me, I'm a total wreck.

That's why when I turned the TV on to watch Randy, I wanted to rip that poster off that wall…

Randy and Stacy had a plot together? And he didn't tell me? Why didn't he tell me? What was there to hide?

I wanted to call him up, but that seemed too straight forward, instead, I decided to do something instead.

The next night, Randy called and I turned the television on to listen to his message. "Hey, Brooklyn, sweetie, I have something to tell you, if you're there, please pick up the phone, if you aren't right now, please call me back. Love you, Randy." Then he put the phone down…

I was now fuming inside…

I know, I shouldn't judge, but if Randy did love me, then he wouldn't go through with this plot.

I am not JEALOUS!

I am NOT!

Stacy's a slut!

Second Conscience: You're Jealous…

First Conscience: No I'm not!

Second Conscience: You are too! You can't stand Stacy being in a plot with Randy. If you really love him, you'll let him do his job the way he is expected to. Remember, he's only known you for two months and vice versa, and he's been in wrestling for more than a year. So which do you think he'll prefer?

First Conscience: Go to hell…Randy loves me…

Second Conscience: Yeah right…

First Conscience: You're just jealous

Second Conscience: How can I be jealous of you when I'm a part of you, you bimbo!

First Conscience: See! Now you're insulting yourself!

Second Conscience: Whatever, you're nuts

First Conscience: I know you are, but what am I?

Me: STOP!

Ok, now, I looked like an idiot, screaming in my living room without anyone in there to scream at. I'm just lucky that no one was there. I was going crazy. I seriously was. And I couldn't stand it anymore.

I finally made a decision…I'm not going to return Randy's calls and I'm not going to talk to him.

I'm going to do the silent treatment…dramatic music

Did you hear that?

Never mind…

Then my phone rang again…BEEP…"Hey, sweetie, I really need to talk to you. It's important and urgent. Randy."

No way! I wasn't going to return that call! I'm out of town!

I'm dead, I'm under a witness protection program, and I'm not Brooklyn!

I'll give any excuse not to return that call…I know, I'm too emotional, but I wish Triple H had gone through with sending Stacy a pedigree, I would've kissed him myself if he did…I'm not serious about the kiss part, but I just might be eternally grateful.

But Randy, coming out to save Stacy's jelly filled tushy, was another story.

Why didn't he tell me the night before or before the show started?

Did he really wait for me to scream my head off and break off the relationship?

I guess that was his intention, because he didn't tell me!

I have no idea what the hell has gotten into the man's head, but I wasn't going to stand for it.

I know every other fan would want to kill Randy for that, every Randy fan, that is, and at least now, I have some people on my back.

I never really hated Stacy before…Not until today, that is.

Ugh! Randy was going to get a piece of my mind, and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	13. Chapter Thirteen:Ooh, he's in trouble no...

Love on a Wall

Miss Ed

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and places and you know what the WWE owns what the wrestlers own and what Vince McMahon owns. I am simply writing out of my imagination.

Remember: This story has no draft. It is on the spot and I have no idea how this will turn out. Bear with me.

Summary: Can posters really see what we do? Are their eyes really watching us? Or are they just part of the decoration? Well, I have a poster of Randy Orton...and some strange things have been happening…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, people! I was caught up with my other stories. The problem was that I forgot what went on in the story, so I had to read it again. Apparently, I seem to be a slow reader. I always take my time when I read, because I'm always day dreaming. Anyways, here's Chapter 13. So sorry again for the long wait Ü Wait…I think this is an AU story…I dunno…can someone tell me if it is? It'll really help if you did. Thanks again.

Chapter Thirteen: Ooh, he's in trouble now…

Brooklyn's POV

It was just my luck that the WWE was in town this week, because I was going to give Randy a piece of my mind. Seriously, why didn't he tell me that he had a storyline with Stacy?

Anyway, I was now parking my car in front of the Arena and then got stopped by a huge, muscular, kinda fat dude who said that I can't enter the backstage area without a pass.

Yeah, BUT MY BOYFRIEND'S IN THERE!

"My boyfriend's in there," I said as I tried to slip in, but just felt his huge arms lift me and place me back in front of the door. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? IT'S TRUE! MY BOO'S THERE!

Yeah, but he won't be my boo anymore once I find out he's cheating on me!

"Sure, that's what they all said," he pointed at a bunch of girls that looked like sluts to me…hm…I wonder why Stacy isn't there…

"I'm telling you the truth, Randy Orton's my boyfriend!" that's just when I received laughs from the Groupie Group…

"Right, he's your boyfriend and I'm general manager of Raw," he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me, "Now, I suggest you wait over there with the girls, maybe you'll get your chance when the shows over, the guys come out here anyway." He chuckled and another big dude assisted me with to the place the girls were in.

"Wait! I am his girlfriend! I have proof!" I said as I took out a photo from my bag and handed it to the guy

He laughed

"Is this Randy?" he asked pointing to the right side of the picture.

I nodded…then he laughed again.

"Get back to the line, missy, the show's only two hours long." He said as he hand the photo back to me.

I looked at the photo and…DAMMIT! I knew I shouldn't have let Jericho take the photo! His firkin thumb was covering Randy's whole head!

Note to self: Never let Jericho take my photos for me again.

So, yeah, I sat there outside in the cold…waiting and waiting…

"What's your name, honey?" some girl, with glitters all over her cleavage, asked me as I sat on the sidewalk clutching my purse

"Brooklyn," I said as she lit a cigarette and offered me one, "no thanks…" I trailed off as I sat there and waited

"Name's Mary, but I'm not a virgin…" she laughed as she made this joke and some other girls did too. Hmm, must've been her friends or something.

Though I didn't find the joke funny, since I'm Christian, I laughed with her. I mean, I wasn't in the mood of making any enemies today.

"So," Mary started as she stuffed her bra with the cigarette in the middle of two fingers, "who's your aim for tonight?" she asked as she fluffed her boobs…IF that was possible…

"I- I- I beg your pardon?" I asked her. Maybe I got the wrong impression of the question. Though I heard it right, I heard her ask me who my aim was.

"Well, see, tonight, I'm feeling like a Randy Orton vibe. He's hot; he's got a nice bum, though. Don't you think?" Mary said blowing rings of smoke out of her mouth

WHAT A BITCH! SHE'S AIMING FOR **MY** RANDY! WELL, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET HIM TONIGHT! HE'S **MINE**!

I wanted to scream right now and put out that cigarette on her boobs! I wanted to bitch slap her and show her who's boss! I wanted to deflate those boobs! They were too big…

But I didn't have the energy…

"Ladies! Get ready!" Mary said as the gate started going up. But it was only 9 pm. The show was still halfway through. Then that's when Mary grabbed my wrist and heaved me to a corner.

"What's hap—" Mary covered my mouth with her hand and told me to be quiet.

The gate went up and an ambulance was backing up out of the arena, as the gate reached a height slightly above our heads, Mary lead the way and we all ran in. I didn't know what was happening. And then with that Mary told us to each hide behind a crate, so I did.

"What's happening?" I mouthed to Mary as she watched the ambulance rush out and the gates start to close. As the gate finally shut, Mary told the girls that it was safe to come out. She straightened her micro mini and I stood up and asked her again, "What's happening? Can someone please tell me?" I asked as a girl with short pink hair grinned at me and retouched her lipstick.

"Listen, honey," Mary said as she chewed her gum, "If you wanna make it in this business, sometime ya gotta do things the hard way…" She said as she took my wrist again, "Now, let's go find us some men and get laid tonight, aight?" Mary said as she led me to a hallway

"Excuse me? Get laid?" I asked as I fixed my bag, which was falling off my left shoulder

"Of course honey, what do you think us girls do for a living? Count someone's bills?" She laughed as she stuffed something into her bra

"Listen, Mary, I'm just here to meet my boyfriend—" I started but got cut off by the pink haired girl

End of POV

"Oh my gosh! You have a boyfriend! That's so unfair. My last boyfriend dumped me…" the pink haired girl said as she started to cry

Brooklyn shrugged it off continued to talk to Mary

"See, my boyfriend didn't tell me something and I'm in a hurry. The show might end soon and I just wanna get to him as soon as possible and—" As Brooklyn said this, she was taking a few steps back when she bumped into someone

She quickly turned around and came face to face with the person she came to meet

"Brooklyn?" he asked as he placed the towel around his neck, he was quite surprised to see her there

"Randy…" Brooklyn trailed off as she kept a stern look in her face

"What are you doing here?" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear

"I live here…" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"In the arena?" Randy asked puzzled

"Great, I'm dating an idiot now…" Brooklyn said as she rolled her eyes

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, it's just that I just came from the ring. See, Stacy and I—" then Brooklyn cut him off

"Why didn't you tell me about the storyline? Why didn't you tell me that you accepted it? Why?" Brooklyn asked furiously

"Lynn, calm down, it was just a storyline. I never slept with Stacy. Nothing happened. I'm still your—what nickname did you give me again?"

Tears filled her eyes as she muttered out his nickname, "Pepper…"

"I'm still your Paper…" he said as he hugged her

"It's Pepper!" she said as she broke off the hug, "Randy, couldn't you at least have told me and spared me the sleepless nights?"

"So, you didn't trust me?" Randy asked Brooklyn

"We've never personally met in the past, and personally, you're a complete stranger to me. You're my first boyfriend, Randy. I wouldn't understand." Brooklyn's tears were now streaming down her cheeks

"Lynn, I love you, and you can trust me with anything…" he said as he pulled Brooklyn into a hug.

Brooklyn broke the hug once more and started to cry even more

"I don't know if I can—" she paused "If I can believe you…" with that, she ran and found an open door, she ran inside and shut the door

She seemed to have entered the editing room, with that, she heard someone say through the speakers, "Roll playback…"

And on the huge screen was the Randy kissing Stacy in the ring

"Uh, Joe, something's wrong with the playback…it's looping…" a male voice said through the speakers

Brooklyn's eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't help it…

Randy was outside, talking, hoping Brooklyn would hear it. He stepped back as soon as he heard someone on the door

Brooklyn opened the door to it's widest and gave Randy room to see the footage.

Randy's eyes grew wide and Brooklyn asked him, "How could you?"

End of Chapter 13

Review!


End file.
